Twisted Hearts
by XfangirlX14
Summary: Just a short Nazzarie story I thought I'd make. If it's sucky give me a break xD


"So what exactly do you stand to prove with me, Marie?" Nazz stood with her arms cross. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a large brown hoodie. Her Pink vans patting the snow speckled side walk as she fiddled in place, glaring at the girl in front of her. Marie wore a black leather jacket, white holey jeans, and a pair of black biker boots. She let out a chuckle and brushed her blue bangs away from her eyes.

"I'm here because there's one thing you need to hear from me. I'm not trying to prove a single thing by telling you I like you. When I said it I meant it, so why do you seem to think I'm lying to you?" She walked over closer to her friend.

"I thought you said you wouldn't come back here anyways. Isn't that what you told me after you graduated last year? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm not exaggerating that part." Nazz rolled her eyes.

"Well, I missed you and Double D. I thought I'd visit so I'm in town for a bit. What exactly do I have left to lose? I'm sorry I up and left with out saying a word." Marie looked Nazz in the eyes.

"You weren't there when I woke up. You left a stupid note on the pillow you idiot!" Nazz pushed Marie back but she only budged a few steps. Tears began building up in Nazz's eyes.

"I couldn't deal with this damned secret you want to keep. They all know what you're into but it's the simple fact I was the one you were with that scared you out of telling anyone. Do you know what it was like watching guys flirt with you and standing back like I didn't know you." Marie said through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists. The snow lightly fell upon the scene of the two girls. A cold battle on the cul-de-sac between the only two who stood outside.

"Because I was scared of what they'd all say!" Nazz yelled.

"You still are, babe." Marie turned on her heel and began walking away. Nazz watched as someone so dear to her, once again left her crying in a state of seclusion. Nazz regained control as she entered her house.

"Honey, are you hungry?"

Nazz made no attempt of eye contact with her mom and shook her head. she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. Suddenly the control she gained was obliterated as sobs poured out. Nazz layed, curled up on her bed.

"Why do you do this to me? Of course I should have just told them all but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand what people would think. I still can't stand what people would think. If they only knew how different you are from your sisters." Nazz hugged her pillow close to her chest. Nazz fell asleep clinging to her pillow, only dreading the idea she had school that morning. Reluctantly, Nazz pulled herself together enough to get ready for a day of hell. She examined herself in the mirror, her hair now barely past her shoulders but longer than when they were kids. As she put on her lip gloss and reached over to put it down she saw a picture laying underneath a book on her desk. As she slowly slid it out from underneath her jaw clenched. More reminders of someone who should be forgotten. She put it down and reached for her black jeans and a red hoodie. She slipped on her moccasins and looked in the mirror. How could she have changed so much since then?

After searching for her keys she hurried down stairs and out the door. While driving to the school she past the park.

"Why does everything have to remind me of you, Marie?"

_*flashback*_

Nazz sat on the swing next to Marie midsummer. Nazz watched as Marie tried to jump off the swing after getting as high as she could go. Nazz let out a gasp as marie fell with a thud on the grass. She rushed over to check she was okay and sat on her legs leaning towards her face. Marie just laughed crazily though.

"That could have gone better." Marielaughed.

"Marie, are you okay? You just plummeted from seven feet in the air." Nazz cringed at the idea as she brushed some grass off her girlfriend's cheek.

"I was betting with myself that if I made it we'd stay together for awhile. Looks like that didn't work as well as planned." Marie let out a groan and laid her head back on the grass. Nazz leaned in and gently kissed Marie. Marie still hadn't gotten used to how gentle Nazz was with her. As they pulled back nazz touched her nose to Marie's and smiled.

"You don't need to make a jump off a swing to be with me awhile. Just promise you'll stay and someday we can get away from this town together."

Marie nodded and stuck out her pinky which Nazz intertwined her own with. Marie pulled Nazz back for another kiss.

"I will never leave you behind. We'll get away from this hell hole. I'll wait for you." Marie smiled.

_*flashback over*_

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me behind." Nazz looked away holding back her urge to cry as she pulled into the parking lot of the school. As she got out she met up with Double D.

"Oh Nazz, you look like you barely slept at all." Double D said with concern.

"Yeah, guess I didn't sleep as well as I usually do. I think I'm actually happy to be at school though. It'll help me forget what happened last night maybe." Nazz smiled weakly at her friend.

"What happened last night?" Double D adjusted his hat.

"Um, well Marie's in town. I ran into her last night." Nazz had told Double D long when it was happening about herself and Marie but that was all. Automatically Double D pulled Marie into a comforting a hug.

"Marie really does love you, Nazz. She had her reasons for leaving. That doesn't mean it's right how she said goodbye but don't be so hard on her." Double D said stroking the blonde's hair. All of a sudden Both looked out towards the street as a motorcycle sound came into hearing.

"Double D, is Kevin just now arriving?" Marie looked at the boy who shook his head.

"No, Kevin got here early this morning."

Just than Nazz knew who it was. She looked around at the people who stood outside of the school. There were many groups of girls and guys huddled and talking about stuff.

A black motorcycle pulled up and someone wearing a white helmet stepped off of slowly removed their helmet and Nazz felt like she could hardly breathe. She watched as Marie tucked it under her left arm and began walking towards her. She stepped into the center and smirked at Nazz and Double D.

"Hiya, how are both of you doing?" Marie said as she stood only a few yards from where Nazz and double D stood.

"Marie, what the hell are you doing here?" Nazz said in almost a warning voice. But Marie only let out a laugh. She looked around at the student who were all now pausing what they were doing and staring at her. Marie just shrugged and pulled a rose from her leather jacket pocket and tossed it towards Nazz's feet.

"Nazz, I don't give a shit what these people and you shouldn't either. If they're actually friends of yours than they wont care. Because I actually love you, I always have. And you know how much I suck at this expressing emotions you're worth all the embarrassment in the world. So If you love me back pick up the rose and be mine. If you don't than leave it and walk away. I never did break my promise to you. But I love you more than anything in this hell of a life I live. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Marie stood serious and Nazz only looked down on the floor. A laugh escaped her lips and she crushed the flower with her foot.

"Roses die, Marie. Feelings die. Why would I ever want you. Stop wasting your time chasing a highschooler. Surely you have better shit to do than that. I don't give a single shit about you now even if I did before okay? So quit wasting my time." Nazz made no eye contact with Marie, instead she continued to stared down at the rose now in a mess beneath her shoe.

"What the hell, Nazz! Stop Lying to all these people, they won't care. They're just other people, why does their opinion matter so much!" Marie began yelling now.

"Their opinion doesn't mean shit to me. It's my life, why would I waste my time loving you though?" Nazz's voice was almost monotone. Marie could feel tears building up and she turned to walk away.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Nazz." Marie pulled on her helmet and started her motorcycle, she zoomed down the street as fast she could.

"Nazz, was that truly necessary!?" Double D was horrified and he shook Nazz's shoulders gently to get her attention. She didn't respond to him though.

Out of the corner of Double D's eye he noticed what looke like a black box on the ground. He went over to pick it up.

"I-I didn't meant to go off like that." Nazz had a quiver about her voice.

"Nazz, you need to look at this." Double D said softly, he held out the small black box to her which she took. Slowly she opened the box and covered her mouth. Inside was a sliver ring with a small diamond inserted in the center.

"Wh-what is th-"

"It looks like a proposal ring. Not a very cheap one either. Nazz, she was going to propose to you." Double D said weakly as if he lost his ability to speak. Nazz fell to her knees in tears. What had she just done?

The rest of the day went by in a blurr as Nazz finally got home she collapsed on her bed. Her body was and she'd lost any feeling of her emotions. She was going to have to find Marie. Just as she was about to search she saw Double D was calling her.

"hello?"

"Nazz, i-I'm so sorry." Came double D's voice. He sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Wait what's going on?"

"It's Marie she-"

"What about Marie? Is she okay, can I talk to her?" Nazz cut Him off.

"No, Nazz, Marie g-got in a wreck." Double D whimpered.

Nazz made no response. She couldn't find any word.

"She was riding on the highway and a drunk driver hit her. Sh-she suffered from severe trauma to the brain on impact. Th-they said she smashed into the concrete barrier."

"Double D i-is she.."

"I'm sorry Nazz, the ambulance got there too late." Double D sobbed. Nazz threw her phone across her room hitting her mirror directly. Glass shards fell to the floor and Nazz pulled her knees close to her chest. Her face was wet with the constant flow of tears running down. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Marie you're gone and you went alone. I should have been with you atleast! I love you Marie, I love you so so much." Nazz said between cries. Remembering that her parents said they wouldn't be home till eleven, Nazz drug herself to her dad's office. She opened the bottom drawer and saw the silver gleam of his revolver. She pulled the picture from her pocket of her and Marie and smiled through her tears.

"I'm such an idiot, Marie. You were right, why should I have cared what anyone else thought.. I had you."

" I can't live with it.. I can't deal with not seeing you.. I can't live this perfect girl lie anymore. I was afraid because they hated you.. They had everyone watching me.." Nazz placed the barrel to the side of her head.

"I was afraid my parents would find out I loved a Kanker. But our parents feuds shouldn't have ruled over me or you. Marie, I'll see you soon.. You are the romeo to my juliet." Nazz smiled once more and the gun shot went off.

At the girl's funerals Double D was asked to speak, having been friends with both of them. He walked towards the front of where the mourning families sat and stood between the two coffins.

"I was friends with both of these girls. For a long time before I was I guess the messenger between them. Finally these two gained the courage and I guess you could say in some way it was love at first sight. If you'd seen it first hand like I had you'd know how much they cared about eachother. This is just another sick twisted Shakespeare love story. Judging a whole group by the rest of their family. Nazz was scared to speak up because she feared you." Double D directed his look at Nazz's parents who sat in crying guilt.

"It didn't matter if Marie was a Kanker. She made Nazz happy. This was no happy love story. But I hope that now these two are together in their next embrace. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Nazz and her Marie." Double D walked away and the two families began consoling eachother. The feud was finally broken


End file.
